I'm A Wolf?
by Miyo Godai
Summary: Quent killed Kagome's father. Kagome starts to realize that he died because he's a wolf and that she is actually a wolf too. She meets the wolf's Rain crew. TsumeXKagome Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she grasped a photo of her father standing tall smiling widely. He seemed to be wearing a smooth clean gray suit that she remembered her mother still kept it in her closet. It was her father's birthday and once again her grandfather and mother seemed to become distant from her. Every time it's her father's birthday they don't like to talk much about him. Only how sweet,helpful and kind man he was. Kagome always thought they might've kept a secret from her. They always told her that he died in a car accident but, they never gave her details about it.

"Did dad really died from a car crash? If not, what happend to him?" Kagome placed the photo back on the table and grabbed her bookbag next to the photo. She walked around the room for a bit since she knows she won't be late for school yet. Kagome moved to the closet where her father's clothes are supposed to be and extended her right hand to pull the closet door open. Inside she saw mostly her mother's dresses and shoes, also she saw the suit Kagome saw her dad wearing in the photo along with other suits. But what puzzled her the most was the the closet floor where the shoes were. She kneeled down slowly and examined it as she placed her hand and smooth it on the floor. Her hand felt very tickly and rough from something on the floor. She decided to gently pick it up to make sure she doesn't mess up whatever it was. "Huh? It looks like some sort of hair or fur..." She muttered to herself as she felt it with her thumb. "What's this doing in the closet?"

She looked at the orange small clock on the wall next to the closet. The two hands looked like it says..."7:55! I'm late! She dropped the hair back in the closet and stood back up brushing herself. She quickly walked in a fast pace trying to avoid her mom but once she made it to the door. Her mom quickly swept around in front of her. She always wondered how her mother can move so fast. Like an animal...

"Kagome, I want you to make sure, you come straight home after school alright? And don't talk to anyone suspicious." Her mother rabbled on and on. She always thought that her mother was too over protective. Like she thinks someone is going to go after her or something.

"Mom! I'm not a little kid! I know that! Nothing is going to happen to me! Stop worrying." Kagome smiled as she walked around her mother and quickly opened the door out of her house. Once she went down the steps she moved fast away from her house and towards the school. Kagome sighed in relief; "Phew thank goodness I don't have to be in that house now. Why is my mother always doing this?"

Suddenly Kagome whiffed a smell coming from the butcher store. It smelled so delicous. "I wish I could just taste the juicy meat and chew it...I could eat it all day long!" Kagome drooled as she thought about the tasty smelling meat cooking from the store. She always loved meat. Alittle too much, she never liked vegetabled or fruit. She always thought that was strange but she never cared as long as she continued eating meat all the time.

**Author's message: I ended the 1st chapter quickly because of course I want to know if it's going well. From your reviews, if it is good then I can make the 2nd chapter! The 2nd chapter WILL have the wolf's rain cast so don't worry! Quent will be there too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Message: Like I said before, I was going to make the next chapter much chapter when I get reviews. So in this chapter, Kagome will be meeting Quent and the other Wolf's Rain characters.

Kagome glared up, staring at the crystal line of her school from far away. She watched as other students from her school was walking with their friends towards her school. But none of them she knew. Where are my friends? And where's Hojo? Kagome glanced at the other students but they seemed too caught up with talking to each other that they haven't notice Kagome staring at them. She felt some sort of despair sad feeling as she looked at them. She felt like she wished she was like them. Kagome didn't know why she felt that way because she knew that she was just like them. A normal Japanese student whom has friends and goes to school like a normal person does. _Why do I feel like I am not one of them? I know I'm human! What's wrong with me these days? What was that fur doing in that closet anyway? It was like some sort of dog fur.._

"Hey, KAGOME!" A loud booming shout startled Kagome as she jumped up and gasped. She quickly turned her head behind her and notice one of her best friends Akemi was running franticly towards as if something terrible has happened. She was wearing her normal sailor uniform with her long puffy hair bouncing as she run towards her. Akemi panted as she bended down next to Kagome and try to catch her breath. "Huh? What's wrong?" Kagome stared at her looking puzzled. Akemi always does something weird to creep her out.

"Phew.." Akemi brushed her sailor uniform and stood up straight. "Did you heard on the news? About some weird old guy with a shot gun was shooting dogs on sight! Poor doggies! Why would an old man do that to them anyway? They say the old coot is heading near here! I hope he doesn't go after my dog. But the news said he killed at least 3 stray dogs already. His name is supposed to be Quent. That's a weird name." Akemi's eyes glistened as she pouted acting like a little child.

"A old man killing dogs with a shot gun?" Kagome looked at Akemi confused as if she didn't believe her. _Why would he kill dogs for? _Kagome suddenly gasped as if she realized something. "Um Akemi, I have to get something from my house. Go on to school without me.." As soon as she finished her student, she zoomed around and ran towards her house. Wind breezed through Akemi as she tried to push her skirt down. She was always surprised on how fast Kagome always ran.

_Does that fur in my dad's closet connected with that guy? But how did Quent get into my house? _Kagome thought long and hard wondering how she can put the puzzle together as she continued to run as fast as she can to her house. But suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. Kagome stopped abruptly and knelt down holding her shoulder. The pain was so unbearable that Kagome started to daze out. She looked at her shoulder as her eyes wide when she saw blood dripping out of the sleeve uniform. She kept staring at the ground as she started to blank out.

She listened to foot steps coming towards next to her. "Finally I found the wolf's daughter..." The man cocked his gun as he stared down at Kagome. He was wearing a brown trench coat with a old looking hat on. He wore black gloves and shoes. Kagome raised her head up and looked at the man. "It's...It's Quent!..." She murmured as she struggled to stay awake. _Wait...wolf's daughter? What does that mean? Is he talking about dad?_

Quent raised his silver pistol slowly up to Kagome's temple and started to press his finger firmly and slowly on the trigger..Kagome shut her eyes thinking that she was done for. But then she heard Quent make a groaning sound, as the gun he was holding collasped on the ground in front of her. Blood dripped like raindrops on the concrete as Quent fell down with a thud on the ground. _Huh? What happend to him? Who did that?_ Her eyes watched in horror as she saw a gray colored furry wolf with a permanent scar shaped like an X right on it's chest, with it's teeth covered in rich reddish blood as it's lips curled into a smile as he howled a howl that echoed through the forsaken city.

Kagome gasped in horror as she crawled away from the wounded unconscious Quent and the sinister looking wolf. _Is that one of those dogs people were talking about Quent was after? Wolves can be mistaken for dogs easily...But what's a wolf doing here in the city? _"Tsume...come on, cut the drama, your scaring the cute girl.." Kagome heard a voice from right behind her as she looked up. She saw a guy around her age with brown rough hair that seemed to never have been brushed. He wore baggy clothes and looked down at her with a clowny smile.

"Huh? Who are you?" The clowny teen didn't answer, but he kept staring at her with a smirk. She felt a small gentle hand wrapping around her back being careful not to touch her wounded shoulder. Kagome turned her head down and right behind her and saw a little boy much younger then her, with a gentle kind but shy face. The boy looked like he was embaressed by her as he blushed staring at her. "Uh...um...A-a-are you okay? So...you must be the wolf, Hige was talking about..."

"Huh? Hige? Wolf? What are you talking about?" Kagome stared at him looking puzzeled. Hige bended down and grabbed Toboe's arm away from Kagome. "Hey slow down kiddo! Your heading to second base! You don't even know her name yet! Besides, your too young for her."

"Ow! Don't call me kiddo! I wasn't trying to flirt with her! I was asking if she was okay!" Toboe shouted at him still blushing, could not believe Hige was actually yelling at him in front of Kagome. He was trying to be the "cool,strong,kind" guy to her.

"Enough!" Tsume barked at them still in wolf form. Tsume started to transform as a human as the fur started to morph back into human skin and his shape started to grow taller and taller, Tsume stood up while his scar was still there on his chest. "Your giving me a headache..." Tsume placed his hand on his temple and rubbed it while using his left hand to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"Toboe...help the girl up and take her into the shelter like I said before. We have to go before he wakes up." A shadow approached the group slowly from the alley next to them. The sun illuminated the shadow making it disapear showing it's true form. It was a handsome but serious man whom placed his hands on his jeans. He looked like some sort of a punk but he seemed too mature to be one. He approached Quent's body and stared at it with no expression. Then he turned to Kagome and said

"You are one of us..a wolf..you shall come with us so we can keep you away from Quent. It seems you don't seem to know who are you but you have a gift and it will all come clear to you once we take you to the shelter."

Hige rubbed his afro like hair and smiled sweetly. "My name is Hige and the kiddo right there flirting with you is Toboe...The one who attacked Quent for you is Tsume..." Once Hige introduced Tsume, Kagome looked at him and stared. _Hmm he reminds me of Inuyasha a little. Like a self centered, rude but very strong guy. Maybe he's actually a little sweet once you get to know him. Just like Inuyasha._

"Oh, and the mysterious dude who popped out of no where is Kiba." Hige laughed at his joke, hoping he would make her laugh but she was too busy staring at Tsume. Hige sighed sadly wishing Kagome would at least stare at him too. Tsume was getting slightly annoyed with her staring and growled at her without saying a her. Kagome gasped and turned her head away from her afraid.

"So your one of us now...a wolf. Isn't that great? You get to join our pack!" Toboe smiled at her hoping that would cheer her up but Kagome was just flabbergasted at everything that's happened and she was speechless. The only word that came up now was:

"Wait, a minute! I'm a wolf?"

**Author's Message: I didn't really wanted to put Blue here because I didn't really wanted her in my fic. (Sorry Blue fans.) Anyway, I hoped you liked it anyway.**


End file.
